Clockwork
by xfilegrl
Summary: We love, I live and never learn. I crash, I burn. You leave, I hurt.


**Disclaimer:** I, of course, do not own NCIS, or any of it characters. If I did, I would have respected Sasha's wishes to leave the show, but I wouldn't have killed her off. I also do not own the song _Clockwork_, which this is loosely based on.

**A/N:** This has actually been bugging me for a while and I finally needed to write it. I'm a Tate fan, can't help it. Also, I am looking for a beta, I have a couple of other Tate stories that I am working on if anyone is interested

This story will be 2-3 chapters. The 2nd chapter is almost done and should be up in a couple of days.

* * *

He sighs as he places his beer on his coffee table and checks his watch one more time. 10:45 on a Friday night. He could have gone out, to the local bar or club and picked up some random female for the night, but he didn't. He wants to see if _she _shows up again. He checks his watch once more as he gets up and starts pacing his living room, 10:46. He's not sure why he's so anxious, or why if she doesn't show he knows he'll be disappointed. He never gets attached to women, he wasn't supposed to get attached to _her_. He stops his pacing and turns to clean up his apartment, he needs to keep busy to keep his mind off of her and the impending disappointment he knows he's going to feel.

Half way to the kitchen when his phone vibrates in his pocket, he checks his watch as his pulls it out and flips it open. 10:47. Always 10:47.

"Hello" he says, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Hey, it's me. Are you home?"

"I am" Is his only reply.

"I'm on my way up." She doesn't ask if she can come up, he knows that she knows even if she did he still wouldn't deny her.

They hang up without saying goodbye and two minutes later there's a knock at his door. He's surprised she hasn't started just walking right in.

"Hey" he says as he opens the door.

"Hi" she smiles as she walks into his apartment, shedding her coat at the same time. He takes it from her and hangs it on the rack next to the door. She turns to him and he takes a moment to look her up and down. She's wearing a black dress that stops a couple of inches above the knee, it hugs her curves perfectly. The straps are thin, the neckline low, partnered with grey heels to match her coat, he's never thought she's looked more beautiful.

"How was your date?" He asks as he takes a couple of steps closer to her.

"I had him drop me off here." She replies as she steps even closer to him. She runs her hands up his chest to wrap behind his neck. "What does that tell you?"

"Did you really?" he chuckles as his hands automatically go around her waist. He told himself that he was going to put an end to this, he was going to tell her no, that they couldn't do this anymore, that he couldn't do this anymore. Every Friday night at 10:47 she shows up and every Friday night he gives in to her.

"mmhmm." She tilts her head up, as she pulls his down. They meet in the middle and he curses his lips for taking control over his brain. Any thoughts about telling her no go out the window when she's this close, melting into him. He never understood what it meant when they would say that someone was made for you, but the way she feels in his arms he thinks he finally gets it. He pulls back slightly and her face is flushed.

"Tony" She opens her eyes and looks into his.

"Kate?"

"I've missed you." She lightly brushes her lips over his. "And your lips" she whispers. This time, Tony is the one to pull her in for a kiss. He starts to back her into his bedroom, hitting the wall next to the door instead. Her hands automatically travel down his chest to the hem of his t-shirt, she pulls it over his head as she pushes herself and him away from the wall and in the right direction of his bedroom.

His hands roam her back, finding the zipper to her dress he starts to pull it down, never once breaking their kiss. He knows that he should stop, he should stop them. Tell her that he can't do this anymore, that his feelings go deeper than what he originally told her. For 6 weeks now she's showed up at his door every Friday night at 10:47. Like clockwork. He pretends like this is just sex to him, but it's not. He can no longer deny the fact that he is in deep. He's fallen hard for Kate, but every time he goes to tell her, the words never come out.

He pushes the straps of her dress down, finally breaking their kiss to taste her neck, her collar bone, her shoulder blade. She has him backed against his bed as she makes quick work of his jeans. She's slowly losing control and she doesn't like that feeling. The more control she has the better, the more she is able to fool herself that this is just sex. As soon as he's jeans are off she pushes him, getting the desired affect when he falls back onto the bed. He scoots up to the center as she climbs on top of him to straddle his hips.

He pulls her down to him, meeting her lips once again. He will never understand how he makes it through the week without kissing her. His hands travel to her back, undoing the clasps of her bra and as he moves the piece of lace and throws it to the floor, he knows that he will never tell her no.

* * *

The sun pushes its way through the curtains as he slowly wakes up. He reaches out his arm, searching for her. Not wanting to open his eyes just yet. He feels the coolness of the pillow and the sheets of where she should be, but she's not there. He knows that last night wasn't a dream. She came by, like she always does and sometime during the middle of the night, while he was asleep, she left. He was hoping that this time would have been different, she had her date drop her off at _his_ place, not _hers_. But he's wrong. She's not there. He sits up and sees only his clothes on the floor and that is when his heart clenches, the breath almost being knocked from him. He tells himself never again, but he knows that's not true. It's almost like a movie he's seen a thousand times, he hates the end, but he still hits rewind.

XXX

_We love, I live and never learn. I crash, I burn. You leave, I hurt._

XXX

**Please review**


End file.
